1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a universal computer support bracket, and, more particularly, to a universal computer support bracket for use in vehicles, particularly trains, which can be adjusted quickly in both height and angle, and may be folded down against the vertical surface to which it is mounted for space-saving storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Train operation in the present day is vastly different in many ways from that of only a few decades ago. Today's conductors must receive constant information on work to be performed for the work order reporting system as well as speed, stress, load factors, weather conditions up ahead, and so on, in order to safely control the train. To assist in these tasks, on board computers are becoming standard in the industry. However, when the engines now used were built, there was no need to provide space for a computer as computers were not used in the cabs of engines. Therefore, there is a need for an easily operable computer support bracket which may be used in the cab of a train. Presently available computer support brackets do not satisfy the unique needs of the train conductor, among which are that the bracket be vertically adjustable and be installable in most, if not all, cabs. Moreover, the support bracket must be able to fold down to a storage position to allow efficient use of the often already cramped cab space and the bracket must also be constructed of very tough and durable materials. Finally, the support bracket should allow for the computer to be tilted from horizontal to accommodate the particular preference of any conductor for maximum comfort over an extended run. As no presently available computer support bracket fulfills all of these needs, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved universal computer support bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal computer support bracket for use in a vehicle such as a train.
Yet another object is to provide a bracket which may be quickly and easily adjusted in both height and angle, for ease of use of the mounted computer.
Still another object is to provide a bracket which may be folded down against the vertical surface to which it is mounted, thus providing a space-saving storage means.
Another object is to provide a bracket which is tough and durable for use in a variety of heavy-duty situations.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a universal computer support bracket which is safe to use, durable in construction and simple to manufacture.